


The Night Before and The Morning After

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Sharing a Bed, split POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: Jaime and Brienne share a bed. Things happen.





	The Night Before and The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little split POV ficlet for JAB June. 
> 
> Thank you to Sandwiches for alleviating my last minute posting nerves :) 
> 
> As always, anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

It was the third night in a row that Brienne had woken him up, shaking and gasping for breath as she relived her ordeal with the Brotherhood in her sleep, and they'd both long been too exhausted to care about following the rules of propriety anymore. So, as she violently thrashed from side to side, Jaime reached out without thinking and wrapped his arms around her torso, holding tight until the shivers and sobs turned into easy exhales, her eyelids flickering open once before nightmares loosened their hold.

He'd once joked that he was stronger than she was but there was nothing funny in the way Brienne fit perfectly up against his chest, letting him be strong when she couldn't be. Jaime pulled the furs up around them, but his efforts to settle in for the night were soon forgotten as Brienne called for him softly, still asleep but dreaming of more pleasant things, leaving him alone with the moaning maiden in his bed and a hardening beneath his smallclothes.

It was going to be a long night.

************************************

The first thing Brienne noticed as she woke from the deepest of dreamless sleep was the warmth surrounding her. It was more than the furs piled high could have provided on their own, for she'd been in this bed alone enough to recognise the lack of slow creeping morning chill. The solid body at her back was Jaime, the steady feel of his breath flickering over her ruined cheek a reminder that no one else would have the audacity to enter her chamber without invitation when he stayed by her side night and day.

She hadn't begrudged him the intimacy in a long time, not since the end of the world had been on the horizon and not when being held by Jaime made her feel everything she knew better to believe in. Love had no place here. But, despite him carving out a space in both her heart and bed, Brienne wished he would remove his priceless weaponry before cuddling close. Waking up with a sword hilt pressing into her back wasn't exactly comfortable.

Shifting ever so slightly as a pale dawn broke through the gloom, her movement was still enough for Jaime's arm to slide from around her waist to stay the roll of her hips, a heavy groan reaching her ears while his lips came in contact with the long line of her neck.

Brienne's eyes flew open as he started to murmur nonsense, suddenly realising that Widow's Wail wasn't the sword Jaime was unconsciously rocking against her and there was no way she could successfully extract herself from his grip without rousing him further.

She'd never been more grateful to hear the rumble of returning riders, giving her both an excuse and a reason to leave Jaime to his fantasies of a time before perpetual winter. There was never enough time to think it could be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
